Sweat
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "The last two days had been rough on her and all she wanted to do was unwind. Preferably with her..well, she wasn't quite sure what they were. Friends with benefits? Dating? Neighbors? It didn't matter, she just wanted to be with him and couldn't because he had yet another show. Him not being around when she needed him was starting to become a nuisance." one shot request for Maria!


Disclaimer: I only own Jenna.

A/N: This is a one shot request for Maria! I hope you enjoy pure Roman smut! Review.

* * *

She walked into the house and slammed the door shut behind her. Throwing her bag across the way, she stomped her way to the steps and took them up two at a time. The last two days had been rough on her and all she wanted to do was unwind. Preferably with her..well, she wasn't quite sure what they were. Friends with benefits? Dating? Neighbors? It didn't matter, she just wanted to be with him and couldn't because he had yet another show. Him not being around when she needed him was starting to become a nuisance. Just seeing the man parading around the ring on TV was enough to send her into a frenzy or two.

"Fucking ugly idiot." Jenna muttered under her breath. "I'll be home. You can count on me. Bullshit."

The brunette muttered to herself as she changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. The more she spoke to herself, the more frustrated she became. At this point, Jenna wasn't sure if it was just her sexual frustration eating away at her or Roman not being able to be there. Whichever it was, it made her mood rather unpleasant.

After getting changed, she headed downstairs and decided to try and eat. Anything that would get her mind off of what was going on would help her. If not completely, than just a little bit. When she saw him again, then she would smack him on the arm and tell him to never do that to her again. Make plans with her and then cancel them when she's at her all time hottest.

Then a thought hit her. Smiling, she forewent her original idea and the bounded up the steps to get to her room again. He aggravated her by not being there and now she was going to show him what he was missing. She slid her tank top over head and dropped it to the floor. Next she slid her shorts down her legs and kicked them to the side.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do."

Walking over to her nightstand, she picked up her phone and then moved across the room and stood in front of her dresser. Opening the camera on her phone, Jenna stood in front of the mirror and slid her hand down into her panties. Biting down on her lower lip, she snapped the picture and quickly removed her hand.

After writing a quick message and sending the picture to him, Jenna sank down to her bed and laid down. Placing her phone next to her, her eyes drifted shut and her hand slowly crept down lower again.

The smile on his face stretched for miles. His eyes never once moved from the image on the on his phone. Telling her that he wasn't going to be home was the best thing he had ever decided to do. It had Jenna exactly where he wanted her.

"What's got you smiling?"

"Don't worry about it." He muttered, closing the message before Seth could peek at it. "I'll see you guys later on. I have some stuff I need to take care of."

"Are we still going to the gym in the morning?"

"I'm not sure." He replied, looking at his apartment building. Getting out the car, he grabbed his things from the trunk and moved around to the passenger side. "I'll let you know later. Thanks for the ride."

Within minutes, Roman was in the house and tossing his things aside. Moving to the couch, he sat down and dialed her number. After a few rings, the sound of Jenna's breathless voiced flooded through his ears. Smiling, he settled further into the couch and propped his feet on the table.

"Get, the ah fuck, picture?"

"Yes." Roman smiled into the phone. "I'd ask what you were doing, but I think I know."

"Fuck, ahh, off." She moaned.

Licking his lower lip, Roman removed his feet from the table and got up. "I see you couldn't wait for me. What difference would have one day made?"

"A lot." Jenna cried out. "I needed to feel something tonight. May as well have been this."

"I see." He nodded. "It sounds like you've stopped."

"The batteries died." She muttered, annoyed. "I need to go now, Roman. I'm a little busy."

"Let me make up for not being there tonight." He smirked. "Let me save you the trip of running to the store to get more batteries for your, uh, friend there."

Her sigh of frustration didn't go unnoticed by him. "I really can't do this over the phone, Roman."

"You can." He urged her. "Are you in your room?"

"Yes."

"Perfect." Roman smiled. "Are you on the bed?"

"Uh-uh."

"Lay down." He commanded. "Put me on speaker and lay the phone down next to you."

Jenna did as he told her. Normally, a part of her would have felt crazy doing something like this, but at this point, she didn't care anymore. Maybe it was because it was Roman, but this was really exciting her.

"Are you laying down?"

"Yes."

"How are you feeling?"

"Excited. Wet." Jenna honestly answered.

"What's got you so excited?"

"The sound of your voice." She admitted. "So fucking low. It sounds so dangerous."

"Really?" He asked intrigued. "Close your eyes, babe. I want you to listen to me."

"I'm listening."

"Put your hand between your legs. Insert one finger and slowly move it in and out."

Her breathing had changed rapidly, telling Roman that she was doing what he had asked of her. Small moans were beginning to fill his ears.

"It's me hovering over you. My lips are on yours, while my hands are caressing your smooth skin." Roman spoke lowly. "I break away from your lips and drag my lips down your throat and between your breasts."

"Ahh, don't stop." Jenna moaned. "K-k-eep..going."

"My head disappears between your legs. I nip at your lips, before slipping my tongue into your folds. My movements are slow at first, but soon my movements become rapid as your pussy rides my tongue."

"Ahh, fuck yeah." Jenna moaned, arching her back off the mattress.

"You like this, baby?"

"Uh-huh."

Biting down on her lower lip, she thrusted her hips against her fingers. The longer he spoke to her, the more turned on she became. His soft tone of voice made everything all the more better. With her eyes closed and Jenna imagining every word he was speaking, it's like he was really there. It felt like she could really feel his tongue running along her slit. She could feel the warmth of his hands traveling her body.

"Why aren't, ahh yes, you, fuck, here?" Jenna barely got out.

Roman tightly gripped the phone in his hands as he listened to her. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last before he lost it as well.

"Keep going." Roman urged her. "I break away from you and slowly work my way up to your face."

"I, ah, swear I can..."Her voice trailed off. She slowed down the speed of her fingers, trying to hold off just a little bit longer. She didn't want it to end so soon. "..feel you."

Roman couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. "I'm right there. My lips on yours as I enter you and work my hips against yours."

"Please, oh yes. Go faster." Jenna panted, eagerly working her fingers in and out. "Oh yeahh!"

"Babe, I have to go. Someone's calling me on the other line."

Jenna's eyes snapped open and she quickly turned her head to the side and glared at her phone as if Roman could see her. "Ignore it!" She exclaimed. "For the love of god, at least do this since you can't be here."

"Sorry, baby, I have to take the call." Roman fought hard not to smile into the phone. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You fucking suck." Jenna growled.

"Sorry." Roman apologized again, then ended the call.

Inhaling deeply, Jenna released a shaky breath. Of all times for him to receive a phone call, it was then. He just had to answer it. She was just about to get off and be happy for a while. Now, her mood had suddenly turned to shit. Everything she was feeling moments ago had gone away.

Roman slid his phone into his back pocket and carefully stepped out into the hallway. Walking down the hall, he stopped in front of her door and pulled her key out of his pocket. Sliding it into the lock, he turned it to the left and let himself in. Quietly, closing the door behind him, Roman tip toed his way up to her room.

She had just stepped out of the washroom when she saw her bedroom door inching open. Freezing in her tracks, Jenna stupidly stood in place, waiting to see what would happen next. Her heart raced in anticipation of what was going to happen next. Was she going to die now? It wasn't a good time. She hadn't gotten any in weeks and it just wasn't the way for her to go. Not like this.

Roman stood in her doorway, a small smirk on his face. "Surprise."

"You fucking asshole!" Jenna shouted, grabbing her chest. "You scared the ever living shit out of me! What would make you think this was a good idea? I thought you were someone else!"

"You would have done a fantastic job defending yourself." Roman laughed, stepping further into the room. "Just standing there and allowing something to happen. What would you have done if I were some crazed maniac looking for blood to spill?"

"Get out! I don't want to see you!"

"That's not what you were saying on the phone."

"That was before you..." Jenna stopped talking. "I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow."

"Surprise." Roman whispered, circling around her. "I lied."

"Why would yo do that?" She asked, turning around to face him. "Enlighten me."

"To change it up a bit." He muttered, dipping his hand down into her panties. "It definitely worked."

Her hands tightly gripped his arms as her eyes drifted shut. Biting down on her tongue, she resisted the urge to respond to him.

"Resisting me isn't such a good idea."

Jenna could hear the laughter in his voice, causing her eyes to snap open. Pushing away from him, she backed up and shook her head. "No way. There's no chance in hell that _anything_ is going to happen after what you just did. You killed it, Roman."

"Your mouth is saying one thing, but the fact that my finger is drenched with your juices is saying something else." He smirked, closing the space between them. "Don't fight it. You know you want me."

"I fucking hate you."

"I'm sure you do."

She could feel her blood beginning to boil. "Go."

"If I don't?"

His head snapped to the side, his face feeling hot. Gripping the side of his face, Roman turned his eyes on her. An amused look on his face. Dragging his tongue across his lower lip, he dropped his hand down to his side and moved over to the brunette, quickly closing the space between them. Wrapping one hand around the back of her neck, he leaned down and brought her head closer to his, their lips eagerly pressing against each other's.

"Fuck, I missed you." Jenna whispered against his lips. "Too fucking much."

"Too many clothes on. When the fuck did this happen?"

"Doesn't matter." Jenna muttered, bringing her lips closer to his. "Get rid of yours."

Their hands started working each other's clothes off. Little by little the unneeded articles of clothing were shed and dropped to the floor. Pressing his lips to hers, Roman easily picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Gently laying her down, he remained hovering over her, his lips trailing away from hers.

Jenna's eyes drifted shut as his lips trailed further down her body. His warm hands gently caressed her sides, before stopping there. Dipping his head further down, his tongue connected with her center, sending an electric jolt through her body.

"Ahh shit.." She moaned. "So, ah yes, much better..."

He worked against her folds, his hands now digging into her sides to keep her from moving so much. Without stopping he casted his eyes upwards, reveling in the fact that he was doing this and that he had this much control over her.

Twisting the sheets in her hands, she allowed moan after moan to pierce throughout the room. Licking her lips, she looked down at him, pleading with him for more.

He pulled back and started shaking his head when he caught her gaze.

"Roman..." Jenna groaned.

"Patience, babe." Roman whispered, hovering over her again.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down towards her, bringing his lips inches from hers. Casting her eyes downwards, Jenna's fingers fiddled with his hair. Her words came out soft and quick, barely giving him the chance to understand her.

"I don't know, Jenna." He teased her. "You did slap me."

Untangling her arms from around him, she pushed him back, signaling him to sit up. When he did, she straddled him and rested her hands on his shoulders. Leaning in towards him, she brought her lips back to his. Nibbling on his lower lip, she slipped into Roman's mouth, tangling her tongue with his.

Roman's hands fell down to her sides, tightly gripping her hips. He pushed forward, intensifying the kiss.

"No, no, no." Jenna broke the kiss, wagging her finger in his direction. "You can't have it both ways."

Placing one more kiss on his lips, she slowly moved to his ear, gently nibbling on it before trailing kisses along his jawline and down his neck. She moved down his chest as she carefully moved away from him, placing one hand on his chest, she gently pushed at him until he laid down. Stopping above his pubic bone, Jenna glanced up at him and smirked before wrapping her hand around his hardened length.

A hiss escaped from the back of his throat, before his head dropped down to bed. His breathing grew heavier the slower her hand pumped his cock. Inhaling deeply, he looked down just in time to see Jenna wrap her mouth around him.

"Ahh, shit." He growled, gripping her hair.

She tried to go at her own pace, but the grip Roman had on her brought her head further down to his cock. Feeling the tip poke her in the back of her throat, she started to gag and tried to pull him out, only to have Roman force her back down again. Looking up at him, she widened her eyes and kept up with his motions. Feeling his grip loosen on her hair, Jenna was able to pull him out of her mouth and start pumping him again. Licking her lips, she brought her mouth around him again and started to rapidly bob her head up and down.

"Jenna." Roman dragged her name out between breaths. "Fuck."

Jenna's movements abruptly stopped and she moved away from him. She couldn't help but smirk when he sat up and glared at her. Now, he knew how she felt. Just when she was going to get the release she had been craving, he stopped.

"Are you..trying..to give me..blue balls?" He asked, between breaths.

She looked at him innocently, questioning if he really believed that was her intention. Growling lowly, he advanced towards Jenna as she moved up the bed. When she couldn't move up anymore, Roman pinned her down to the bed and smirked down at her.

"Shouldn't have done that."

"Fuck off." Jenna whispered.

Closing his eyes, he roughly pushed into her, causing a loud yelp to elicit from her. Pushing her legs up towards her, Roman slowly pushed into her and quickly pulled out.

"Roman.." Jenna moaned, gripping the sheets. "Fuck, ahh, harder. Please..yes there. Ahh yes!"

He started feverishly pounding into her, rubbing his pubic bone above hers. Locking eyes with hers, he gritted his teeth, a roaring like sound eliciting from him.

"Jen...ahhhh."

Gripping his shoulders, Jenna pushed him up so that she was straddling him. Wrapping her arms around Roman, she started working herself against him. Throwing her head back in pleasure, she allowed herself to get lost in it all. His hands roaming her body, the feeling of him inside her set her veins on fire.

"You...ah, like..this?" He got out as he pushed his hips up towards her.

"Ye...eees." Jenna moaned, starting to slow down. "I, ahh yes, fuck..mis..sed y..ou."

He kissed her before telling her to get off him. When she did, he barked at her to face away from him, ass in the air. Biting down on her lower lip, Jenna did as he told her and gasped when Roman entered her. His pace started off slow, but soon picked up.

"You, ah yeah, feel, fuck." Roman growled.

Holding onto her side, he continued to move in and out of her, while his other hand cupped her breast. Balancing herself on one of her hands, she worked herself against him. Taking her free hand, Jenna brought it up to the breast that Roman's hand was on. She worked her hand over his, sending new levels of stimulation through her body.

"Shiitt." Jenna breathed.

Removing his hand from underneath hers, Roman roughly grabbed the side of her face and brought her closer to him. Bringing his face to the side of hers, he continued to pound into her. "That's it, baby. Let yourself go."

"Fuuuck." Jenna moaned, catching a glimpse of him from the corner of her eye. "Harder."

He forced his cock into her again. "Like that?"

Jenna nodded.

She was getting closer. Her legs were beginning to shake underneath her. Small breaths made themselves known, while stars were beginning to form in front of her eyes.

"Jenna..ah crap."

His thrusts were starting to slow down now.

Biting down on her lower lip, Jenna's body jerked against his before stopping. The sound of his name flooded through Roman's ears as she allowed herself to slip into the euphoria of the release she had been looking for all day.

"That's it, babe." Roman whispered in her ear, his thrust starting to slow down.

With low, short breaths and words that were hardly audible, he exploded inside of her. His movements came to a complete stop as he leaned his chest against her back. Trying to catch his breath, Roman pulled out of her and fell back onto the bed.

"I think I'm dead." Jenna said after they calmed themselves down.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Mmm, you should." She said as she moved into his lap.

Her lips were swollen, her hair was wild, and her green eyes twinkled with desire. The sound of her voice drove him mad and the little droplets of sweat on her collarbone gave him a new feeling that stirred up the desire for more.

"Stop looking at me like that." Jenna brought him out of his thoughts. "You're giving me the creeps."

"Looking at you like what?"

"Like you're going to ravage me." She moved off his lap and laid down next to him. "Idiot."

Rolling over her again, Roman moved a piece of hair out of her face. "Because that's exactly what I'm going to do."

* * *

A/N: Sooo..how was it?


End file.
